Anatomy of the Heart
by anjbonz22
Summary: How can one say that his heart was already complete? Let's follow a series of events before Albus went to Hogwarts until the Holidays the Potters shared making each of them realized the real anatomy of the heart.
1. Chapter 1 Mummy's Al

**Chapter 1: Mummy's Al**

_Excellent Ginny._ She said to herself, admiring her newly written article for her column in the Daily Prophet. Her eyes roamed around her table and fell into their family picture. _My treasures. How can I not be utterly inspired?_

A soft knock on the door snapped Ginny into the reality. She wondered who it might be when she made sure before starting out doing her work, that the kids were already asleep. _Harry? No. Knocking is never his style. He loves surprises. He adores when he is startling me. Then who is…_

Her internal question was not yet through when the door slowly opened and an emerald green eyes peeked into the small opening.

"Mummy?"

"Al! Why are you still awake? You should be resting now."

This time, Albus opened the door extensively so that his mother could see his entirety.

"I can't sleep, Mum. Are you busy? Can I stay here with you for a while until I get sleepy?" asked the little boy who has an expression Ginny can comprehend. _He is nervous and I reckon I know why_.

"Of course, you can stay here with me. I'm done with my work. Though, even if I'm busy, I will still have all the time in the world for my son," said Ginny, striding to where Albus was. "Come in, Sweetheart."

A tiny smile graced Al's worried face with his Mum's words. But before she reached him, he was on his half way. Ginny held her son's hands leading him on the couch to cuddle her baby.

"Daddy's not yet home, Mummy?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes," replied Ginny, enfolding her arms around her son. Albus heaved a deep sigh and this gesture couldn't escape a mother's instinct.

"Tomorrow is the big day. I cannot believe my youngest son is already bound for Hogwarts. I'm dead scared that sooner or maybe later my baby will not let me hold him like this."

She pulled a little to take a look at the boy whose face was at the moment livid. As if he was not sure whether to smile or to let the uncertainties get over him. Ginny let go of her hold to kneel in front of Albus to look at him directly into his eyes.

"You know what, Sweetie, after seeing all my brothers left me for school, September First on the year I turned 11 was the one I have been looking forward ever since I can remember. But believe it or not, when that time came, worries and nerves attacked me still. Can I take good care of myself, now that Dad and Mum are not by my side anymore? Will I be at least half as brilliant as my brothers?"

"You are?" Albus exclaimed with a voice more lively since he came in.

"Yes. And Daddy too. I can still vividly remember his face when we first met him at the King's Cross Station."

"Daddy? The Ministry's Head Auror and you, once the most famous Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies?"

Ginny smiled, amused with her son's reaction.

"But hey, I'm Ginny. The Weasley's only girl. I can do whatever my brothers can."

"That's it, Mum. You are Ginevra Molly Potter, oh, well, you are a Weasley then. You can really prove yourself."

"And you're Albus Severus Weasley Potter. If I can prove my worth, you can too."

"James is brilliant. In everything. He excels in every subjects, the Professors love him, he flies extremely well, he has so many friends. He's very much like you and Dad. How can I be like him?"

Ginny's heart melted by her son's fears. She cupped his face with both hands.

"That should be the last thing you should think of, Al. You can never be like James because you're Albus. You are two different individuals. You just have to take your time to realize your strengths and abilities. You don't need to be like James just to make a mark in this world."

Albus pondered on all of what his mother told him. She was right. _Mummy has always been right. I don't know what will I do without her in my life._

"Thank you, Mummy. Each day, I am becoming more convinced why Daddy loves you very much. Why James, me and Lily turn out to be this way."

"Oh, Al…" Ginny couldn't help it but embraced him in a bone-crushing one. She ruffled his unruly hair, making it even messier. "Feel better?"

"Yes. I feel much better. Still scared but more confident."

"That's my Allie."

"Mummy?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if…"

"What if what?"

Albus almost spilled out his greatest fear but held it back the last minute.

"Never mind, Mum. I will be alright. Trust me."

And then a sound of apparition startled the two of them in each other's arms.

"Hi Honey!" Harry yelled with both hands in the air as Ginny and Albus jumped into a fright.

"Daddy!"

He quickly ran to his father and gave him a hug. Harry stooped down to carry his boy then suddenly groaned with mock pain on his back.

"Uggghhh, you're heavy. What did Mum cook for dinner that made you gain weight this much?"

Ginny and Albus laughed.

"You're late."

Harry's eyes traveled, he put his son down to properly greet his wife.

"Of course. So that you'll miss me more," said Harry flirtatiously, giving Ginny an embrace and a peck on the lips.

"And you think this will pay me back?"

"What do you think, Al?"

"Oh, now, you're hiding behind your son!"

"Do you think I'm capable of doing what you're accusing me?"

"Yes."

Harry advanced himself, smiling devilishly, with a wiggling fingers, ready to tickle her, as if they were teenagers all over again. Ginny knew instantly what he was planning and ran for her life, screaming and laughing.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare in front of your son!"

But her words just went with the wind. He caught her and they ended up tackling each other on the floor, tickles and butterfly kisses. Albus laughed so hard, enjoying himself watching his parents acted like kids themselves. _I love Mummy and Daddy. Sometimes they are silly but that won't alter the fact that they are the greatest in both worlds. I know I'll be alright. I'll make them proud of me._

"Kiddo, get off me! Have a little shame, Al is here. Sweetie, do you think…" said Ginny, shoving her husband off her, turning to her son. But her voice chose to fade, upon seeing the little boy fell asleep on the couch, curled like a fetus, with an enormous smile on his face. She looked at Harry and he understood what she meant at once.

Harry scooped up their son and started on his feet. Ginny stood up as well and slithered her hand on his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder. With one flick of her wand, the lights turned off.

She opened the door towards Al's room upstairs, in between James and Lily's, adjacent to their parents' and quickly fixed his bed for his comfort. Harry put him down then carefully splayed the warm quilt over him. They both took turn to give him a kiss on his forehead before they left. He slipped his hand on hers and smiled.

"He's nervous, isn't he? That's why he's with you."

"Yes he is, Daddy," she replied, beaming while swinging their hands in a playful manner.

"So? Al witnessed your talent in handling emotions?"

"I hope so. But I feel something is still bothering him. Maybe we can figure it out tomorrow."

"This is only Jamie's 2nd year, but to be honest, his footsteps are quite difficult to follow."

"Yeah. That's why I'm a little worried with him. In Jamie's case, over confidence. Al's, lack of it. But I have a feeling he'll be alright. After all, he's our son. Potter and Weasley blood running through his veins… there can't be any better with that combination. Undeniably."

She winked at her husband, halting both of them, making them laugh in control. Too careful not to wake their children up.

"Always the modest one, Mrs. Potter."

"Of course! And I'm positive our children have superb coping up mechanism with fame as much as you do. Well… perhaps I can speak for myself too."

Harry threw his arms around his wife, placing a soft kiss on her right cheek.

"That's why I love you so much. From your flowery scent to you being a wife and a mother to us. Our life can be called life because of you."

Ginny grinned in response, deepening herself on his arms. "My life means my husband and my kids."


	2. Chapter 2 Where The Heart Is

**Chapter 2: Where The Heart Is**

"Mummy, come on, we're going to be late!" yelled a little 9 year old redhead girl from the living room. Her bright brown eyes were glistening with a mixture of excitement and anxiousness. She was pacing back and forth, wringing her tiny hands.

Lily was too ecstatic to sit still while her parents prepared the stuff they needed. She squirmed in silence, imagining things they will do this Holiday season. _I can't wait to show James and Al my new doll. Aunt Hermione said it's quite massive in the muggle world. She's red-haired like me and Mummy and she's as beautiful as her and she's…_

Her thoughts were burst like a bubble when she heard her father's shuffling feet. Lily almost smiled but she saw that he was not ready for some.

"What's with the shouting, Lily?"

Her eyes bulged, hearing her dad's stern voice, seeing his lips pursed. _O-oh, Daddy's mad at me. _He rarely got angry with her but when he did, he was scarier than ever.

"Daddy, we're running late and Mummy's not yet ready," she hissed barely above a whisper as if somebody may hear her.

"First, it's still early. 2nd, I know you're excited to see your brothers but you don't need to raise your tone off her. She's your mother."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You should apologize to Mummy, not to me. She's doing so much for us."

"All right, I will," Lily said, with a saccharine smile her dad can't resist, clutching his arm. "Come on, don't get mad at me anymore."

Harry couldn't help but smile, giving his daughter a hug. _She's very much like her mother. She has her ways to get away with anything. The hair, the eyes, the happiness they can let me feel. I am losing all my will power when it comes to them. I love my girls more than they will ever know!  
_

* * *

"Honey, are you done?" 

"For a second."

They were fetching up the boys at the King's Cross Station and Ginny was checking last minute details on her list. The Potters were heading on to the Burrow to visit the grandparents who missed the boys so much and she despised forgetting some things her children needed.

She must admit she had a hard time adjusting to her brand new life. From a disoriented carefree youngest and only girl in the family to becoming the most organized and responsible wife to Harry and mother to their children. From a little girl who hated to be protected but grew up feeling secured to a woman whom, together with her husband were establishing their own family.

But now, it was her second nature. It was like breathing in and out of air.

"All right, I'm done!" Ginny exclaimed, surprising Harry, who spent his time staring at her.

"Finally. Lily has gone ballistic!"

"You scold her." More of a statement than a question. She knew them too well.

"How do you know?"

"Easy. She stops yelling."

"How can I not love you, Ginevra?" Harry said, splitting his lips into a wide grin, teasingly.

"Here I am, thinking you already know what's good for you. Ginevra?!"

They both laughed but immediately covered their mouths with their hands, making sure they wouldn't attract their daughter's attention. Endless questions will follow Lily's attention.

Harry drew out his wand to levitate the things Ginny packed to bring on the car. "Just check on Lily. I think she has something to say to you."

* * *

"There they are!" 

True enough, two boys hurried on their feet to where they were as their little sister jumped up and down excitedly, right arm extended, pointing towards their direction.

Ignoring the ocean of people she has to go through, Ginny ran as fast as she could. Like she hasn't stopped Quidditch training more than a decade back.

"My boys!" With eyes closed to tears, she embraced both of them and showered them with pepper kisses all over which the boys obediently received judging from the smile pasted on their faces.

"We missed you too, Mum," James and Albus said together, returning their mother's arms in a squeeze. Harry and Lily laughed, watching the three of them entangling from one another.

"Mummy, Daddy missed the boys too," said Harry in a made up kid voice. Ginny and the children roared with laughter, attracting people's attention. Parents, students and passers by were casting glances on them. Their Hero's family.

Ginny stepped aside then stuck her tongue out on Harry, giggling with her children. Their father gave them a fleeting hug, ruffling their hair, while Lily kissed her brothers like a young lady, prim and proper.

"Wow, Lily, what happened to you? After three months, you're not like Mum anymore!" James commented, a comment that made his mum's smile turned into a scowl.

"What's that supposed to mean, James Sirius Potter?" hands on her hips.

"Mum, honestly, you are beautiful, clever, funny, cool, a superb Quidditch player, a fab writer and a fantastic wife and mother and everything, but come on, you are far from being prim and proper."

Harry chuckled, widening Ginny's eyes and slapped his arm.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Honey. He's actually right, don't you think?

"Oh well…can you blame me? 6 older brothers for Merlin's sake!" Then to James' surprise, she smiled at him. "I love you Sweetie, that's a fairly lengthy but precise description of your mother."

They all laughed until their stomachs ached. Catching her breath, Lily turned to her mum. " Mummy, I haven't seen Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo yet."

"They are probably on their way to Aunt Hermione's. Uncle Ron said they will stop by the Grangers first. They will be with us by late afternoon. So it means…" replied Ginny, retrieving her daughter's gloves from the little girl's pocket to let her wear it.

"... the Burrow is all yours!" Harry finished, helping the boys with their trunks and owls.

"Yeah!" cheered three little excited voices together.

"By the way, I'm like this because I'm just experimenting what I read the other day. But I'm still the same. Being like Mum is not so bad after all."

* * *

The journey to the Burrow was as enjoyable as ever, as if it wasn't miles away from the station without the use of any magic. Singing songs, endless exchange of stories, infectious laughter from the kids, they all kept highly amused by each other. 

James turned out to be the new Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper, a secret and a surprise for his parents. Although he claimed to have adored his mother's previous playing position because of the continuous action instead of just searching for the Golden Snitch, he decided to try out in the position he did not intended to for the sake of making a difference, not what people expected him to be. And of course, he maintained to be on the top of his year. His brilliant marks can in fact cover up his not so eloquent behavioral record and his out of ordinary charm can make any strict Professor to become the most forgiving one.

As they predicted, Albus's similarities with his father was beyond what the eyes can see. The Sorting Hat had a major predicament in which house should he be sorted out. But his heart told Gryffindor that's why he truly belonged in Gryffindor. This was after all his main fear the night before he went to school, a conversation with James of a possibility he'll be in Slytherin. But dad enlightened him that being a Slytherin was not so much of a curse. The person he was named after was a former but his capability to love conquered his whole being greater than his quest for power. It wasn't what or who we were but the choice we had to make. Months later, he exceeded his parents expectations. Less athletic but more behave and he can give his cousin Rose a run for her money.

Lily on the other hand was occasionally inserting some things she did while they were at school. Her brothers patiently listened to her share of stories about home lessons with mum, Teddy visiting them to spend quality time with the only family he had ever known excluding his grandmother Andromeda, their afternoons to Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or muggle London, Uncle George's booming business and her recent rendezvous with Granddad Arthur. She even proudly relay the news that mum finally allowed her to use her specialized broom she had when she was still playing for the Holyhead Harpies.

"Gin, I thought you said Lily is too young to…"

"Harry, our daughter is a natural! You should have seen her fly."

"Really? Now I cannot wait to get home and play two-a-side Quidditch! Remember, we used to play it with Ron and Hermione? Hermione was disgusted every time we asked her to join us!"

Ginny laughed, having a flash of memories, imagining the horrid look on her best friend and sister-in-law's face before they even said Quidditch.

"As you are like your aunt, Al, you can be our referee. Is that alright with you, Sweetie?" said Ginny, angling her head to look at her son.

"No problem, Mum. I am most grateful to not play."

"You're weird. Who wouldn't want to play Quidditch? Well, most of my friends' parents…but look, our own parents loved it!" James referred to his brother's unusual dislike with the game.

"Watch your language, young man. Al may not like it that much but it doesn't mean he's weird." Harry sternly said, looking at the rear view mirror.

"Hey look, Grandmum!" Lily exclaimed, before the argument became out of hand. The whole family's attention focused on the grandmother, trying her best to run and meet them in the driveway.

A microsecond after parking the car, the kids immediately got out from it. Three pairs of hyperactive arms competed to hug their grandmum. Molly kissed each of them, then checked them intently as if burning their faces on her memory and to make sure if there hasn't been missing a single body part.

"Oh my little angels! Let me take a look at my babies. You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you!"

"Grandmum, we just saw each other yesterday," said Lily, removing her purple cloak and its matched bonnet and gloves.

"All right, Grandmum's memory is already faulty. What I mean is, your brothers have grown so much," replied Molly, stifling her laughter with her granddaughter's quick wits. Very Ginny. Her only girl.

"Hi Mum."

"Gin gin," Molly embraced her daughter tightly. Ginny had been busy this past week she hardly saw her face. Her only chance to have a glimpse of her was whenever she brought Lily to her before going to work. And that was… from Monday to Thursday. And now, it was already Friday. "I've missed you."

"Missed you back, Mummy."

Beaming, they gave each other a kiss. Their relationship leaped a huge step after she became a mother herself. Her mother may know majority of her secrets, but most of the time, Molly only figured those out through instincts not because she voluntarily said it to her.

Their temper clashed as she got the genes from her. The reason why she can proclaim that she was a certified daddy's girl, rather than a mummy's. That was Ron.

But after she gave birth to her first born, she suddenly understood what her mother went through. Her aspirations, her meddling, her blood boiling at times. But most importantly, an unconditional love only a mother can give to her children.

"Hey Harry!" She greeted her son-in-law audibly so that he can recognize her voice from behind the trunk. As soon as he heard her, he abruptly abandoned all the things in his hands to give her a kiss and an embrace.

"Hello Mum!"

"I'm glad you too can finally have a break from work to be here."

Enclosing herself on her husband's arms, Ginny interfered, "sorry Mum. I know I shouldn't have working this much when I ought to spend most of my time taking care of my family. But one of my writers resigned without further warning last Monday that's why I'm the one who's making up with his lost. I don't even have a chance to explain this to you. But don't worry, everything is now under control. I am a wife and a mother first before I became the Senior Quidditch Correspondent of the Daily Prophet."

"It's perfectly fine, Mummy. I'm a big girl already and Daddy's old enough to take care of himself either. Besides, I'm having the time of my life every time I'm with Grandmum."

Lily left the adults' mouth hung-open, walking straight in the front door to join her brothers inside the house, unaware how much laughter she caused.

* * *

"I'm home!" 

"Granddad!" The kids shouted as they heard their grandfather's distinct voice, just apparated in the front porch of the house.

Molly couldn't believe her eyes. "Is this a miracle or a hallucination? You're actually home for lunch?" she asked, buried herself from the pile of cauldrons and thick smoke from her fabulous dishes.

"Neither, dear," smirking, he added, "I won't miss this once in a lifetime chance alone to be with my favorite…"

"Arthur!" Molly scolded her husband, preventing the creation of an issue between their children and grandchildren. Good thing though, Harry and Ginny came in from the backyard, windswept and flushed from the cold, carrying a bunch of stuff, the children's things and gifts for their parents.

"Hey Dad!"

They both uttered while removing some snow from their robes, the bonnet from their head, the gloves from their hands. To wave was the only thing they can muster because Lily was on his arms and the boys have their arms around him.

"I don't have any idea you'll be home this early, Daddy," said Ginny, without looking at her father, but instead, her focus was solely in a particular snow in the tip of Harry's ear.

"There is always a first time, Darling. Am I correct Hogwarts boys?"

"Boys? Granddad, I think I'm already in the process. In fact, guess who's the new Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper?" asked James haughtily, waiting for his grandfather's reply.

"James!" Albus and Lily said in unison, intentionally to spoil their brother's thorough bragging. James glared at his siblings, which only made the two of them laugh.

"Do you really?" Arthur asked with a face of a proud grandfather. "Don't forget to thank your Mum and Dad, brilliant Quidditch genes you inherited from them. He winked at his only daughter and son-in-law. "And with that, I have something to show you, children!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered, as they hurriedly went out to the yard towards the shed where their grandfather kept his muggle contraptions . Lily tailing them while struggling to put back the pieces of clothing she just removed.

* * *

"Mum, have you seen Dad's face when he was with our children? I'm already dethroned!" Ginny said, pouting her lips while preparing some tea and Harry was currently in awe by the new-found hobby of his wife—making a concoction of tea leaves manually. 

"Of course, you are. You are dethroned in my life too." Her mother replied without looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Mum!"

"All right, fine, I'm kidding!" Molly said, arms up in surrender, grinning. "You're our only girl, how can that happen? We love your children this much because they are our little girl's children and their father happens to be the only raven-haired son we have."

She strode to where her daughter was then pinched both her cheeks that made Ginny irritably squealed and Harry mutely laughed, still at loss for words with the mother-daughter clever exchange of words.

"Don't let your children see that pout. They might think their mother is still a child like themselves."

Ginny was about to argue when the three of them heard a cheerful noise from the kids. Clearly, in a short span of time, they had a great time with granddad. No wonder, because Arthur has always been cool and more laid-back than his wife. And from the looks of it, James, Albus and Lily were Weasleys by blood and heart, for their muggle loving nature was inexplicably evident.

"Oh, good, you're here already, I thought it will take you a couple of hours…" said Ginny, cleaning up the mess she caused then suddenly stopped on her tracks after seeing how filthy her kids were. "I cannot believe this! It's not yet even noon but you three looked like you swam on the mud! I told you, you can play, but I never said that you can roll on the ground!"

James volunteered to counter argue their mother. He knew it was going to be hard but maybe it was worth a try. Facing Ginevra Molly Potter's rage head on was never in their vocabulary. Everybody can even asked their father.

"Mum, relax. Honestly, we've had worse. Considering the fact that our worse includes our activities with you and Dad."

His siblings nodded in agreement. Ginny opened her mouth to say something just to close it as soon as she realized her son was right. Before any argument can go further, Harry stood in the middle of the now standing Ginny, abandoning her tea, and the kids, still weighing if they can already breathe again.

"You know Mum's rule, no rigorous playing minutes before meals. We may be lenient but you need to follow what you need to follow. Understood?"

His children nodded again, glad that dad stepped in.

"Now, go upstairs and clean yourselves up! Come on!" And with that, the kids raced into the stairs towards their mother's old room, Ginny's parents eyeing the young couple.

Harry and Ginny shared a look then she rounded up on her father.

"Dad…"

"Darling, we just played and had a good time. You are my daughter, you should know what I'm capable of."

"That's what I'm afraid of, I know what you're capable of. In only quite a while? You have a secret, haven't you?"

"Umm…dear, what's for lunch?" Arthur answered, shifting the gear to get away from the subject.

"Daddy!"

Her mother get in the way.

"Give it a rest, dear. Don't tell me you, your dad, and your brothers haven't had secrets kept from me?"

"Since when do you become as cool as this with secrets?"

"Since you married Harry and I felt how my daughter turned out to be the wife and mother more than I expected her to be. I am assured my grandchildren are not far-off from being the children any parents and grandparents would dream to have."

* * *

After a sumptuous lunch, they were all too full to move they decided to stay in the living room. It was close to two in the afternoon but winter breeze was sending chills inside of them. 

Ginny excused herself after a dozen of stories, joking around, laughter, gift givings and thank yous. But a couple of minutes had passed she hadn't returned yet.

"Sweetheart, where do you think Mummy go?" Harry asked Lily. The little girl paused for a while.

"I think she's in her room, Daddy."

"I think so too."

Before anyone can say anything, he jumped from the couch to find his wife.

Every step he took, memories still filled his heart. _Who would have thought, that when I let Ron to share my train compartment with him, something new was bound to start in my life. I had met the family who accepted and treated me as their own. I had met the girl who made me feel that life was worth living for._

Reaching the 1st floor landing, intense feelings poured within him. His 17th birthday. Their kiss, their touch, their hearts. The forced separation made him realized one thing…_I was truly in love with Ginny and always will._

The door wasn't locked, but extreme silence was covering the small but cozy room tattooed on his mind. There she was…


	3. Chapter 3 Some Things Never Changed

**Chapter 3: Some Things Never Changed**

Harry slithered his arms around his wife's waist from her back, startling her. He kissed her head, tightening his hold on her. Then Ginny smiled, reciprocating his hold.

"The effect of this room in my heart is still the same as it did 19 years ago. It is like we are time-warped. Back when you turned 17 and I was just close to being 16. And tomorrow… tomorrow, you're going to leave me and never will I be sure if you can still come back to me."

"Gin…"

Ginny sniffed as quietly as she possibly can, trying her best to hold back the tears. But Harry obliged her to face him, holding her shoulders. He wiped her silent tears and kissed her forehead, leaning, one hand on her waist, the other on the side of her neck. Seeing her this vulnerable broke his heart into pieces. The horror of the war was still fresh in her. And for this, he cannot blame her. She had lost a brother, she almost lost her entire family, he left her with no choice and for a moment, she thought he was dead.

"Gin, listen to me. That won't happen again. I know I've hurt you, much more than a person can feel and in return I've hurt myself just as much for sacrificing my only hope to have what I've always dreamed of. But that's just a memory, a scar…we are together now and will be for all eternity."

She grinned over her tear-stained face. "I know. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm being silly and childish and immature and…"

Before she can finish her apology, her husband pulled her in a tight embrace, and whispered on her ear.

"Remember what Jenny told Oliver in Love Story? The film we watched on our Honeymoon in muggle France?"

"Love means never having to say you're sorry." They recited in unison, that made them both smiled, reminiscing.

"In the first place, nothing to sorry for. You are perfectly aware I have my moments too."

Ginny chuckled, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Confirm or deny, Honey. My gift on your 17th was the best gift you have ever received."

"I have no intentions on denying it my modest Queen." Harry pulled himself from their embrace and did an exaggerated curtsy, making both of them laughed. He held her hands to guide it towards his neck and his hands rested on her still slender waist, looking straight in each other's eyes, as he continued.

"It was the best gift I've ever received in my entire life in fact. So fantastic that until now, I can still sincerely remember every details of our kiss. Your blazing look… your sweet scent… your electrifying touch… your soft lips…"

"I did succeed, huh? What I did made you remember me by?"

"I didn't only remember you by. I married you and now, we already have three young ones."

"Lucky you."

With one look, with one smile, every feelings they have for each other was conveyed. Before they knew it, their lips met like it was the first time. Full of passion and love. Yes, they were indeed each other's happily ever after.

Their foreheads still closed to one another, breathing shallow breaths, Harry said, "And besides, I won't be needing anything to keep you in my heart. Your memories kept me sane. Your memories inspired me to thrive my hardest. Everything about you was my last when I knew death was already in front of me and made me come back because I felt you were waiting for me."

"I love you, Harry. And that is a pretty impressive argument."

"And I love you more, my Mrs. Potter. Some things never changed."

Their lips found each other again, gentle but more demonstrative, deep and careless. They could care less if somebody walked in on them. Just like the old times…

"Wooooo! Newly weds, Mum and Dad are already looking for you. Some things never changed. Still sneaking!"

"Ron, you're here," said Harry, blankly. It was final. No matter how much he loved his best friend, he still hated his ever perfect timing.

"I suppose you two are right. Some things never changed. Still interrupting us!"

Ron shrugged. A shrug that meant, "this is me, you don't have any choice."

_Ron, of all the good qualities he has, I don't know why this should be the one her eldest son, his godson and nephew, inherited from him. A natural talent in interrupting intimate couples._

Just like the old times.

* * *

"So, Bill and his whole family may be on their way to the portkey going to France now to visit Fleur's folks?" Molly asked as if she didn't know yet and checking if the rumors were true. 

"Uh-huh," Arthur answered in between his bites.

"Charlie, our dear Charlie is still in Romania. I hope he finds someone meant for him."

Her husband nodded, too drawn with the tasty meal his wife prepared.

"Percy, Audrey and the kids? In Audrey's family too. George and the children…Angelina's. What will we do if our youngest children are not here anymore?"

Molly muttered under her breath.

"Donworrymumwewontbegoinanywhere," Ron mumbled, mouthful of food, more than he can chew. Hermione groaned and was about to say something when their eldest child Rose promptly handed her father a table napkin.

"Dad, people who can see you may find your eating habit gross."

Everyone except Ron roared with laughter. He swallowed the food as soon as he can to talk more clearly.

"Can you blame me? I missed Grandmum's cooking!" After speaking to his daughter he turned to his mother. "And Mum, don't worry, we won't be going anywhere. In case you want to know, that's what I said a while ago. Oh… and all of us will be here on Christmas Day."

"Grandmum's? Even if the food was cooked by Mum or Aunt Ginny, you are always…"

"Shut it!"

"Ronald, your daughter is just stating some facts. And besides, everybody who is not blind can conclude that your eating habit is not that adorable," said Hermione, wiping Hugo's mouth.

"Fine!" surrendered Ron. He knew better than to argue with the girls of his life.

"You want more, Honey?"

"Yes, please. Maybe you can try this at home. Let's ask Kreacher to buy some of the ingredients you needed."

Harry kissed Ginny on her cheek while she served him his 2nd servings. Oblivious that they were not alone in the room.

"Newly weds, don't you think these staring and kissing in front of us aren't gross as well?"

Ginny shut a murderous glare at her brother. But to her surprise, even before she can retort…

"Uncle Ron, I've been wanting to ask you this question for ages. Mummy and Daddy have been married for 13 years, but how come you call them newly weds?" asked Lily, gazing at her uncle intently.

"Oh, that? Simple. Look at your parents, Lily," replied Ron, puppy dog eyes met his sister's deadly glare. "For your information kids, they are as sweet as that ever since they got together. They are like newly weds."

"Dad, when exactly did you and Mum get together?" asked James, taking an interest to the topic.

"Since Mum is 15 and I am 16, Jamie," answered Harry, proudly, staring at his wife for the nth time.

"Wooohhh!" The children all cheered, couldn't believe what they were hearing. The adults contented with exchanging glances.

Albus butt in too. "So it means, you've been in love for almost 20 years and you're still as enamored as ever? That is quite an accomplishment!"

"Yes, it is Allie. There is nothing to be ashamed of being in love." Ginny spoke at last. "Daddy and I are so similar we are perfect for each other. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's differences made them perfect for one another. We are like this because we are Harry and Ginny and they are Ron and Hermione who wouldn't be complete if they are not bickering. There's no such thing as a perfect person but we can possibly be to fill in each other's life."

Harry held Ginny's hand and kissed the back side of it, saying, "your mother is worth all the waiting I've done. She's my dream came true." Ginny squeezed his hand in appreciation with his words.

"Waiting? It took you so long to realize Mum is the one for you and to ask her out?" James intruded once again. Evidently curious, natural for a growing up boy who was most of the time in the company of a 19 year old young man he considered as his hero.

But before Harry can answer his son's question, Ron offered to do the talking. "Because your Dad is bloody coward to ask your Mum out. We have no idea he's feeling something special for her other than brotherly affection. Then all of sudden, he shocked the whole Gryffindor house by kissing her in front of us after we have won the Quidditch Cup!"

"Wooohhh!" The children's eyes almost popped out from what they were hearing.

"You did that?" exclaimed Molly, a delayed shock on her face. Yes, she may have a clue that there was something unusual going on between her daughter and the love of her life since she was 10, but never in her imagination that the relationship started out that way.

The summer after Ginny's 5th year was one of the most crucial for them. Bill was attacked by Greyback, Dumbledore died, and the girl who used to light up every room she has been in, rarely smiled and talked. And when she smiled, it was hardly genuine, when she talked, more than just a whisper, solemn and dull. It was as if pain was written all over her face. As if what her heart was feeling can be conveyed in every expressions and movements. To someone who has a personality like Ginny, it was impossible not to notice anything far from the ordinary. She need not speak what she was feeling. Her family knew, her mother knew.

And then Harry came home. The boy was like a son to her. He may not be keen on speaking his heart, but the years she had known him, it was confirmed that her hunches were true.

Harry and Ginny were in love. And in no time, they will be with each other again. To get married, to give her grandbabies and to live a peaceful, fulfilled and happy life.

Her granddaughter's voice woke her up from her shock that lead her to reminisce what they've been through, realizing she had just asked her daughter about that matter, waiting for her response.

"Uncle Ron, you said to me about…" Lily tapped her pointing finger to her chin, analyzing, like what she loved to do the most, "a few months back, that you and Aunt Hermione got together when you're 18. So it means, Daddy and Mummy went out first?"

"Fantastic. You are not my daughter for nothing," Ginny said, preparing to put her brother on his place. Her girl made it easier for her vengeance. She gave Lily a kiss on her forehead before resuming. "Coward, huh? You call Harry's worries to ask me out because he valued his friendship with you, cowardice? Then what can you call yourself, being in love with Hermione since your 2nd year but just finally made a move after 5 long years? Or is it the other way around?"

Everyone except the man in question laughed so hard, the Burrow almost collapsed, mischievous glint, still in Ginny's eyes.

"Rose Hermione Weasley! You're actually laughing with them!" Ron scolded his daughter, expecting she was logical enough not to make fun of her father.

"Daddy, it's funny! It's impossible not to laugh! Right, Mum?"

"Too right you are, Rosie!"

"Ronald Hugo…" this time, he sought for his son's support but he too was busy laughing behind his food.

"I cannot believe this, my own family is ganging up on me!"

"Ron, we're just having fun! Don't be too softy!" Arthur said to his youngest son, amused on his daughter's ability to maneuver conversations in her favor. _This is actually a talent. I know my little girl so well but until now, I am still amazed with her extraordinary abilities. My witty Princess._

"Too much fun," Ron murmured, talking to himself more, temper on a high level.

"This is what you call, 'a taste of your own medicine,' brother dearest," shot Ginny, reaching out to pat her brother's cheek.

"I love you, Gin. I told you, Mate, don't ever spark your sister's temper."

"I love you back, Harry," she said, wrapping both her arms around Harry's waist.

"By the way, before I forgot, you two…" Molly Weasley pin pointing Harry and Ginny with her pouting lips, "did you really kiss in front of the whole Gryffindor house?"

"Come on , Mum! 20 years!"


	4. Chapter 4 Open Heart Surgery

**Chapter 4: Open Heart Surgery**

A week has since passed from the day the boys went home from Hogwarts. Christmas was just around the corner but the Potters never realized they haven't done their shopping yet, until one lazy Saturday afternoon after a number of Quidditch games in their especially made pitch.

Harry has taken a 2-week vacation to spend some quality time with his family, and Quidditch sure thing was a reasonable reason the parents and the kids were having the best times of their lives.

Ginny on the other hand, asked a permission from her chief editor as well, for a much needed break from her work. And being Harry Potter's wife has its share of advantages and this was no different. Her boss gladly accepted her leave of absence if it will mean she was spending her time with the Hero of the Wizarding World.

The whole family was scattered everywhere beneath the pitch, too tired to even go inside the house. James and Lily, together with their broomsticks, were both lying carelessly, with closed eyes, being watched by their brother's occasional glances behind the book he was reading, while Harry and Ginny sat beside each other, savoring every moment they were with their children from quite a far, smiling once in a while.

"No doubt that these kids truly came from us," said Ginny, that made Harry laughed. His days wouldn't be complete without his wife's clever and funny commentaries about anything and everything under the sun.

"How can I ever disagree with you, my Honey bee?"

Ginny smirked with the term of endearment, but ignored it instead. "Harry, do you realize we're behind with this Christmas shopping?"

"Christmas shopping?"

"You know, new clothes and dress robes hunting…gifts fetching… we even haven't decided what to give the kids this Christmas yet."

"Christmas shopping, of course," agreed Harry, half-attentive, half-drifting.

Ginny tugged his right ear. "Hey, Potter! Do you actually hear what I said? I said…"

"Mum, can I go to my room first before we eat dinner?" said Albus loudly, after seeing his parents confined in their own world and haven't noticed he was walking towards them.

"Of course, Sweetheart. Fix yourself and we'll be expecting you to go down as soon as you can."

"Thank you," he replied, clutching his enormous book Teddy had just purchased for his 11th birthday.

"The little guy is as proper as ever."

Ginny chuckled, perfectly aware her husband was telling the truth.

"He's your son, so don't wonder."

"You think I'm that proper?"

"When you were still a kid, yes, now, questionable," said Ginny, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Harry replied, preparing to get even but she cut off his ideas.

"Harry, come on! I'm serious. We are so dead because a couple of days from now, we need to get those things done."

"All right, when do you want to go to the Diagon Alley?"

"Diagon Alley? I think I have a better idea."

"Ginny…"

* * *

"Mummy, why do we have to dress like muggles?" asked Lily, staring at herself in front of her parents' full body mirror in their walk-in closet.

"Don't you three look gorgeous?" Ginny replied as if she didn't hear what her daughter had just said and continued checking every details of her children's outfits.

"Mum…"

"Alright, alright! I just think we can shop for our new things in London, as in muggle London."

"What??" The children exclaimed with their mother's outrageous idea.

"But Mum, how can we pick the things we wish to have on Christmas if we are in the muggle world? Sure, I may love Granddad's contraptions, but that's just it. I want to have a new broom and there is no way we can ever find a magical broomstick in there!"

James said more audible than he was supposed to speak with his mother, that's why it caught his father's attention from the bathroom.

"Young man, your words! That's not the way you can possibly talk with your Mum!"

"Dad, look, do you honestly think this is one of Mum's best ideas? I think not!"

Harry decided to check on his family before anything might happen further. He walked towards the matrimonial bed where his wife was currently sitting, unaffected with the kids' dislike of her plans.

He held Ginny's right hand and brought it to his lips as she grinned lovingly at her husband. _He always knows how to get through me._

"I must admit, at first I thought it was incredulous. But come to think of it, your mother has got a point. We've been doing the same things over again for the past…what? 12 years of James, 11 of Al and 9 of Lily's life? It doesn't hurt to try something new this year. After all, you might surprise yourself if you find that what we're going to do is just as much as exciting on what we used to see and have."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," agreed Ginny, thankful Harry was the man she had married. He loved her and the children more than she can imagine and he had enough sense to not oppose if he thought the matter was considerable.

"How do you know? Is it because you already experienced some things in there that made you long to come back?" Albus asked with curious eyes. He didn't talk as much as his siblings but when he did, the majority of his words was either, sensible, heartwarming or just plain innocent.

Ginny chose to reply after a shared look with Harry. "Maybe yes, maybe not. I took up Muggle Studies back in my Hogwarts days and got an O in OWLs and so was in NEWTs, I love Daddy and his muggle loving trait, but I know I have yet to learn. So maybe we can learn together and open up our hearts that both worlds exist with each other. Believe me, Sweethearts, we have been there but Christmas season is the best!"

A pregnant silence engulfed the young Potters, until Lily's decision was voiced out.

"I'm in!" Harry and Ginny smiled widely while James' face still wore a confusion.

"Me too!" It's Albus turn.

"Do I still have a choice?" asked James, just to question, but he knew there was nothing he can do to make his parents and siblings change their minds. And yes, he admitted, they were all correct.

"I'm afraid you don't have, Sweetheart."

* * *

True enough, the children forgot all their musings as soon as they stepped up in the muggle London. Their mother was right, they've been here but it was totally different when this time of the year was looming around the corner.

They got so excited when they entered an enormous toy store with high technology gadgets, as what the lady told them. Having just a faint idea of what she was talking about, they decided to roam around. A particular so-called video game caught James' eye sight and made him giddy. It was believed to be the latest for the muggle kids and James must admit, it was kinda cool. It even gave him a hard time deciding on what he would want this Christmas, the new top of the line broomstick or this Nintendo Wii.

Albus, who has always been the more studious of the three focused on what he remembered referred as laptop. He thought it would be essential on his interests and Mum's work. But of course, he also knew he couldn't bring it to Hogwarts as there was no electricity around and his Mum barely took advantage of the few gadgets they have at home.

Lily, in her own little world was geared up to the new collector's item Barbie Doll. Aunt Hermione had given her one the last time she visited her parents for them to see Hugo and thought she would like it as it looked like Ginny and her. She had a hard time choosing on what model did look best. Maybe she can ask Mum or Dad but she was more than sure they haven't had any idea for the reason both her parents was not fond on dolls. One thing that sets her apart from her mother.

"So I heard the news the children don't want to shop in here." Harry laughed as Ginny idly checked a particular weird ball from the basket full of different kinds.

"Yeah, I heard that too."

"It seems Mum strikes again, huh?"

"As always," replied Harry, amused with how Ginny held the golf ball as if she was holding a sick kitten.

"What is this, Honey? It's cute but honestly, how can you play with this tiny ball without wings?"

"I think you need this," A club was now in Harry's hands. He once saw Uncle Vernon watching a game on television but he didn't have any idea of the rules on playing.

"Sometimes I am amazed on how they survived without magic sometimes I am in awe on their weird taste of fun. Flying is fun!"

"Yes, I know, Honey, but the people on your back will make fun of you if they hear you said you can fly."

"Oops!" said Ginny, covering her mouth with widened eyes, giggling. Harry embraced her tightly and kissed her just below her ear, nibbling her earlobe. " Oh, I changed my mind, flying is not that fun, this is."

"Ewww! Mummy, Daddy, people can see you."

Harry and Ginny broke apart, still smiling but she stuck out her tongue on their daughter.

"What's with the eww, little girl? I thought you said you loved seeing me and Daddy like this. Don't listen to Uncle Ron that much. It's enough that James has his abilities too."

"Abilities on what?" James and Albus were on their way to where they were, couldn't held back their grin.

"Oh, never mind, Jamie," said Harry, right hand on Ginny's shoulder, close on her nape. "Anyway, have you find anything?"

"Daddy?"

'Yes, Al."

"If we ask some stuff in here, is that it?"

"What do you mean, is that it?"

"I mean, it's our Christmas present?"

"Of course! Unless you never find you want in here, you can have a look on Diagon Alley."

"As a matter of fact, I have. What about you two?"

"Yes I have also," answered James, without lending an eye to his younger brother, attention on the golf club his father was holding. "You, Lils?"

"Me too, Daddy."

"Oh, that's great! See, I told you, this is going to be fun!" Ginny excitedly said. "So let's talk about the stuff you loved most during lunch then we'll decide whether to take it or not. Deal?"

"Deal." Three little voices replied in unison.

* * *

Lunch has gone so fast as the Potters were enjoying their delectable meal in a fancy restaurant while exchanging their own stories over the past couple of hours. They were about to leave the place while struggling with their handful of shopping bags going back to the toy store to get what they wanted after plus and minus points discussed with their parents when Lily squealed suddenly making her parents and brothers automatically covered her for protection.

"Oh please, let it go! There is nothing wrong, I just forgot my gift for Grandmum on the hook under our table! Daddy, can I go get it myself?" she asked her father, weighing what her dad's answer will be. They have been overly protective of her, being the youngest and only girl of the family, just like her mum. But to her surprise, her dad allowed her without a chaperone.

Harry nodded but said, "hurry up, can you? We will be waiting outside."

Lily smiled then fled as fast as she can. Sometimes it felt so good being alone, no Daddy, no Mummy, no annoying older brothers tailing on you as if you were going to break as soon as their eyes left from where you were. _I am perfectly capable, thank you. Just like Mum. Again. One of the several similarities we have. But like her, I also admit that I still need my family once in a while. That's why I said, sometimes._

With her petite frame, she had quite a difficult time locating their table with a clutter of people around the restaurant. _Finally._ She said to herself when finally realizing she was almost there. _This place is huge, nothing like any restaurants in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. I wonder if the shopping bag is still…_She immediately stopped when she saw an old lady opening it, checking the content. The little girl almost run and snatched it from the lady's hold.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but this is for my Grandmum." But before the lady can give her reaction, Lily covered her face with her hands, ashamed on her lack of respect. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

The lady laughed fondly, making Lily tongue-tied and that rarely happened in all of the 9 years of her life.

"It's all right little girl. I should be the one apologizing for my being nosy."

"Of course you are not nosy. You don't know what is inside that's why you are looking at it, right?"

The lady grinned feebly, smoothing the girl's shiny long red hair.

"You remind me of my sister. Talkative, polite, can't forgive herself if she accidentally made a mistake of being rude to other people, redhead…"

"Redhead? Really? Me and Mummy are redheads too!"

"So you obviously inherited it from your mother."

"Correct. Most of her in fact. From the hair, the eyes, personality, well, in the last one, my dad, my grandparents, my uncles, my aunts, say so, I don't have any idea I am."

The lady laughed at the little girls chatty behavior. She didn't know what was in the girl that making her stare at her like she was staring a part of her.

"Who's with you, Ma'am?"

"No one. I'm here by myself. And you?"

"I'm with Daddy, Mummy, James and Al, by the way, they are my older brothers, annoying older brothers who refuse to grow up."

The lady smiled again for the nth time.

* * *

"Harry, can you check on Lily? I wonder what took her so long just to get that bag."

James intruded. "I told you, Dad, that girl needs somebody with her. She has a tendency on clogging herself into something."

"All right, I'm going."

* * *

"Daddy, Mummy, James and Al, and what is your name little one?"

"I'm…"

"Lily! We've been waiting for you for ages! Mum is getting worried every seconds you're not…"

"Harry?"


	5. Chapter 5 Time Heals All Wounds

**Chapter 5: Time Heals All Wounds**

Harry stooped himself low to talk to his daughter, not noticing the lady his daughter was talking with. But he wouldn't be mistaken with the cold voice he hasn't heard for more than a decade. He slowly straightened up, afraid to face the bearer of the voice.

The stony, horse-faced but streaks of white hairs instead of frizzy blacks were unmistakably from his Aunt Petunia.

"You know Daddy, Ma'am?"

Harry and Petunia ignored Lily, drowned with each other's presence, at loss for words.

"Harry, I…"

"Darling, go to your Mum, Tell her I will be there in a jiffy, no need to follow me here."

"But, Daddy…"

"Just go."

Confused, Lily followed what her father told her to do. Mum's rage was as scary as Dad's, rare but appalling. And she didn't have any plans for her to be in the receiving end of that anger.

"What do you want? Why are you talking to my daughter?" said Harry, accusingly, icy eyes bore on his mother's sister who hasn't had a heart to dote on him all these years. She even didn't attend his and Ginny's wedding which made him more hurt than angry.

In the first place, he didn't want her and her family to be there, the Weasleys and Hermione were enough for him. They were his family. But Ginny insisted to invite them because they were still his blood relatives. She thought it would be best to set aside their differences for the sake of the sacred occasion. _My Ginny, no matter how tough and feisty she was, no matter how she despised the Dursleys especially my Aunt for not treating me well, , she still has the heart to forgive just for me. She knew I won't be complete without them. Ginny asked that one last chance but she failed. And me too, because of her endless optimism, I silently wished even just my Aunt or Dudley, I would be really happy to see them._

"So she's your daughter?" Petunia asked, with an itching sensation of wanting to embrace her only nephew.

"You heard her address me, it's Daddy, it means she's my daughter."

"I'm sorry, Harry. For all that I've done wrong. I know I haven't been the ideal Aunt to you and sister to your mother but…"

"Too late for apologies, don't you think?"

"Harry, please!"

But before Harry can say anything, Ginny and the children in her tow were hurrying to where they were.

"Honey!"

He turned around from the sound of his wife's worried voice, soothing his insides, burning with so much hatred and pain. He tried to smile but Ginny knew him well of course. She immediately analyzed there was something wrong.

"Darling, I told you to tell Mummy I will be there and no need to follow me here."

"I told her. But Mummy thinks…"

"I think I should follow. There is a reason why after Lily showed up, you are gone."

His eyes soften as Ginny's words left her mouth. _She really is something._

"Guess who I found, or rather, Lily has found."

Ginny's worries made her oblivious that Harry was with someone she didn't know. Her eyes narrowed as if trying to remember if she was supposed to be familiar with the lady. But after sorting out her memory, she still haven't had any idea who she was.

"So, you must be Ginny?" Petunia eyed on her nephew's wife curiously, holding out her hand to introduce herself.

"Yes. How do you…I mean, you are?"

"Petunia Dursley."

Ginny's mouth fell open with complex feelings she has been feeling at that moment. She was surprised to finally meet her in this strange place for a wizard family like theirs, happy for this chance was the one she had been looking forward and quite mad for she ignored their wedding invitation.

_I know she has her reasons. And whatever that bloody reasons are, she should explain herself to my Harry. I maybe what I am, but being a mother made my heart more profound especially for someone who is now reaching out._

She returned the older lady's hand and shook it with a warm hand and mustered a face trying hard to be genuine.

"Finally. Ginevra Molly Potter, Ma'am."

"Yes, finally. Ever since I have received your invitation, I've been wanting to meet and thank you for making Harry happy."

Ginny smiled then turned to the children. "Sweeties, let's go back to the toy store. Daddy and his Aunt need some time alone."

"No," said Harry quietly but with much force coming from within.

"Harry…"

"We will all go now."

"Honey, this is your chance. Please."

Ginny enclosed Harry's hand and the other one resting on his nape, drawing small circles. Just as it was, one look, they understood each other.

"All right. But stay with me."

She sighed in defeat, looking at the kids again.

"Let me stay here with Daddy for a while, we'll meet at the store. Be careful and refrain from misbehaving if you can."

James, Albus and Lily nodded and decided to ask questions later. It seemed the situation was not something they can talk with full liberty, knowing what their father went through his childhood with the muggles.

"Harry, I understand if you won't ever forgive me but just give me this last chance. After this, I promise, you won't see me again."

He sought for his wife's hand and held it tightly when he felt her tugged it, gesturing him to sit down when Petunia took her seat. Harry obeyed the pressure as long as he was with Ginny, he can face whatever may come.

"This past years have been very critical for us. Dudley went away after failing a lot of times and gave up on his studies. He insisted that his calling might be somewhere else. That's why, he went to the other side of the country and look for the place where he belonged. Your Uncle got sick a year after that fateful night we left to hide and you leaving us for good," Petunia started, wiping the tears she tried to hide.

"I was shocked when I received the invitation. Believe it or not, I was truly happy for you, Harry. From the time Dumbledore left you with us, I was so scared, often times scared that what happened to your mother will happen to you too. When I heard you already defeated that cruel Voldemort who also killed my dear sister and you found your happiness in Ginny, an enormous thorn had been plucked in my heart."

"I wanted to go to your wedding. I wanted to say sorry for all the things I've done wrong. I wanted to see you and tell you what I wanted to say the night we parted. But do you think I still have any guts to do that? I was ashamed with myself."

With her last statement, Harry's eyes darted towards her, tears welling from it, tightening his hold on Ginny's hands.

"All these years, I wanted to be loved, I wanted to feel that I was worth giving importance. I didn't need fame and recognition, I longed for a real family who can generously let me feel my worth as person. And the fate blessed me with the Weasleys. I've met Ginny's brother Ron and became my best friend. Her whole family became my family too. And their youngest and only girl unconditionally gave her heart and soul to me without any hesitations. She gave me everything I thought I can only have in my dreams. A family. A family I can call my own. An ideal wife, 3 beautiful children and a life I never thought I deserved to have. But she was right, I won't be complete without the family I grew up with."

"Oh, Harry!" Petunia almost stood up but Harry went his way first in his Aunt's arms. Ginny stayed on the background, sobbing quietly with what she has been seeing. _Finally._

After a matter of minutes, they broke apart, Petunia wiping Harry's tears when she herself was soaked with her own tears.

"I have always loved you, Harry and I'm so proud of you. I'm sure Lily and James are happy to have brought you into this world."

"This is the first time I hear you call them by their names." Petunia laughed, coloring herself in a deep blush then turned her gaze to Ginny, holding her hand.

"Thank you, Ginny."

"No, I thank you for keeping Harry safe. Long enough to have his chance to meet me."

The three of them roared with laughter, tension was lifted.

"So Aunt Petunia, ready to meet the children?"

On the other side of the street, the kids haven't gone to the toy store but stayed outside of it, James sitting on the pavement, tapping his feet Albus pacing back and forth, wringing his hands and Lily staring at nowhere, sighing every five seconds, all worried with what was happening at the restaurant.

"James, do you think, they are fighting?" Lily asked, her eyes never leaving what she was staring at.

"I have no idea. With Dad and Mum's temper? And what about the lady in question? We don't know anything about her except she had been an epitome of cruelty and she is the reason why Dad never experienced normal pleasant childhood until he meets Mum's family."

"There are some things that cannot be changed, but there are also some things that can be," Albus said absentmindedly out of the blue.

James smirked with her brother's food for the thoughts. "Always the clever one, Ickle Alliekins."

"Oh, shut it, James!"

"Shhhh!, Here they come!" exclaimed Lily, seeing her parents and Dad's aunt together. Together? And laughing? Odd.

"Sweethearts, what are you doing out here? I think we'll meet inside, not outside the toy store," said Ginny, regaining her breath from her laughter, looking at her children and their weird positions. "You won't believe what I found out about Daddy!"

"Gin, come on!"

The ladies laughed again but Ginny's was louder because of the kids' bewildered expressions.

"What's with the face? It's not the proper way to meet your 'other' Grandmum."

"Grandmum?" The children said like the adults have an impaired hearing.

Ginny grinned wholeheartedly, summoning the kids in her reach. "All right, all right, no need to shout, kiddos. Now, without any questions yet, why don't you greet Grandmum as what grandchildren suppose to do."

James, Albus and Lily were all in a state of shock. One minute a great tension was surrounding the atmosphere, one minute their parents and their father's aunt were smiling as if nothing happened in the past. Lily recovered first. After all, she already had a kind of conversation with their 'Grandmum'."

"Are you really our 'other' Grandmum?"

Petunia smiled. Little did she know, she has grown fonder to the redhead girl as seconds passed by.

"I'm afraid so, Lily."

Lily ran to where Petunia was and gave her a big bear hug, making the once stiff woman laughed, losing all her poise.

"It's so great to know that I… I mean…we meet you at last. Honestly, we have heard not that adorable stuff about you and your family but still, you are Dad's family and that can explain it all."

"How old are you, Lily?

"Nine and one-quarters."

"I thought you are a forty-year old woman."

Harry smiled at her daughter whom currently gazing at her father for further query and gestured her to just go with the flow.

James and Albus were still rooted on their spots when Ginny decided she should make the first move. Both her sons were either too shy or too taken back with what they knew they refused to do something.

"Boys, are you two petrified or something? This is just Grandmum, not me catching you doing something I wouldn't approve of."

Harry let out a laugh that made his sons' heads jerked by the sound of it. They knew their parents too well. The formula they should be afraid off. Their mother's half-true jest together with their father's laugh that can get into their nerves. They were sure something was bound to come next, Mum and Dad, taking the mickey out of them.

"Hi Grandmum!" They both said at the same time, only causing their parents laughed even harder.

"Scared of Daddy and Mummy's formula, boys?"

"Of course not, Mum. Me? James Sirius Weasley Potter, scared?

"If you say so. What are you waiting for? Come give Grandmum a hug, she doesn't bite."

Petunia beamed with the way Ginny talked to her children. The way she can manipulate the children without them being hurt because of her intrusion. _Harry made his choice and this choice was the best he can have in his life._

James reluctantly went on his way towards his father's aunt and embraced her not as tight as Lily's but as much sincerity. Petunia returned his hold, smiling.

"It's a great feeling holding you in my arms, James." And with this, the boy's blank expression transformed into a face rarely seen by people. A smiling face without a hint of mischief, but pure happiness. "Someone as brave as you."

"See, Sweetheart, Grandmum Petunia doesn't bite. She does, but not that hard."

Everybody laughed, and while the others were too busy clutching their sides and regainging their breaths, Albus stepped forward and made his way to his 'other' Grandmum. But before he can do anything, Petunia cupped his face to stare at him intently.

"You look so much like your father. Everything. And you have my sister's eyes too," she said, closed to tears that made Albus flinched a little. Sure, most of the people he knew since he was younger said that cliché his father very much memorized, _you look so much like your father, _but he wasn't sure why Grandmum Petunia's words affected him this much. Maybe the way she said it or the pained look in her eyes as she looked at him.

But instead of answering, he gave her a hug and for a moment, this hug made Petunia's memory came back when Harry was just 11. When she ought to take care of him, she mistreated her poor nephew who didn't do anything wrong but become her sister and the bloke who stole her from her's son.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Harry." And this time, the tears welled into her eyes. The tears she tried hard not to fall ever since she had met the children. She had no idea how Harry can brought up beautiful children when he hadn't experienced a bit of love when he was growing up. _He is his parents' son and Ginny… I know their love for each other picked up the shattered pieces that was his life because of us._

Albus soothed her back with gentle strokes. "It's alright, Grandmum, we can leave the past behind us."

The couple who was now standing close together, grinned at the sight of the two of them. Harry slipped his hand to Ginny's and brought it to his lips. She gazed at him lovingly brushing off his fringe to reveal his scar. The scar that made him feel the most extreme emotions in his life. The most painful and the most rewarding. The pain of losing his parents at a tender age and facing his inevitable destiny but afterwards a reward of friendship with Ron and Hermione, a reward of family with the Weasleys and a reward of love with Ginny and the children.

Petunia contained herself for her to not totally break and pulled from Albus embrace, wiping her tears, ashamed with her outburst.

"I'm sorry. Now what will you think of me children? Daddy's aunt is a nutcase!"

"Of course not, Grandmum," the first time Albus spoke. "In fact, pouring your heart out in front of us is quite liberating. You reaching out to us, Dad forgiving you, Mum, James, Lily and me, meeting you at last and releasing the grudge we felt towards you. Don't you think we are all very lucky to have this chance?"

_As always, my ever sensible baby boy._

Ginny met Harry's eyes and beamed proudly for having raised the children they have.

Petunia sighed in defeat and giggled. "All right. Where are we?" She turned her head to check on the store's signage. "A toy store. Interesting. Why don't we spend our time inside instead of standing here? What do you think?"

"Yeah!" The children yelled, startling the grandmother who wasn't used in a such enthusiastic reception. Harry and Ginny laughed as when Petunia and the Potter kids went their way to their haven, leaving their parents much like a statue, too stunned to move.

" Come to think of it, insanity runs in the family," Ginny said, tracing her thumb in Harry's palm, innocently blinking rapidly.

He laughed out loud but his wife's expression was still blank. 3 seconds later, she joined her husband's fits.

"I couldn't ask for more, G."

"G?" asked Ginny, surprised by her husband's address to her. "It's been a while since you called me that. What? Before the break-up in my 5th year?"

Harry smiled a reminiscent smile, pulling her into his arms. "Yes. Since then, I haven't called you G again."

"How come?"

"Remember when, where and why I called you G?"

"Crystal clear. That happened the first minute we got out from the Common Room after our infamous first kiss and then you explained why during our first snuggle-moment beside the lake with Squidy's tentacles as our audience. You said it's the short term for my name **G**inevra, my **g**orgeousness, my **g**oofy **g**rin you loved so much, my **g**irly self you rarely see but adores so well, your **g**rowing addiction on my kiss, my **g**lorious hair, my **g**listening eyes and my **g**hastly flowery scent."

Harry laughed, remembering what he said to her at that moment and how hard the swat in the arm he received with his last adjective. He was too blessed to not have witnessed her famous Bat Bogey Hex. Of course she knew too well that he was just kidding and in opposition, her scent was intoxicating and can transfigure his gruesome day into something he can live for the rest of his life, just as long as he was with her.

"I would pay galleons to see your face again when I said that!"

"Not funny, Potter!"

Harry chuckled then said, "but to be honest, Honey, I can still remember your face at that moment as much as you remembered my words."

"You don't want to live anymore, you physical appearance sucker?" Ginny yelled with feign anger, making her husband to laugh louder as she pulled from his arms only to swat his right arm again.

He raised both her hands in surrender, heaving shallow breaths from laughing, then like a while ago, yanked his wife into an embrace again, gently rubbing her arm, tightening his hold around her waist.

"I stopped calling you G because the paranoid part of me felt that that name can take away my happiness."

Upon uttering his words, Ginny struggled to look up to him as he spoke, arms still around each other, shocked, as she never knew his reasons why she never heard that term of endearment from him ever since the break-up. Even when they got back together after the battle.

"The last time was our last moment together by the lake, remember? Then the worst things happened in my life. I lost you. My only happiness and my sole hope for the life I've been dreaming of since I was a child. That's why I decided to not say it again."

"But you never lost me. I waited for you faithfully and you came back for me."

Harry smiled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "What will I do without you in my life, G?

"Don't ever think about it, because that would never happen." And with that, he leaned in to kiss her softly in the lips once more, reluctant to deepen the kiss for they were in the full view of the whole muggle London.

"Every part of my heart is now complete. The **Anatomy of my Heart.**"

'Oh no, Honey, not yet."

"Huh?"

"Remember I haven't been feeling well these past few days, mornings to be exact? I thought I was just tired because of the children's endless energy and immortal appetite."

"Uh-huh…"

"A while ago, before we head on here, I went to St.Mungo's and the healer said it's still fine to play Quidditch with you and the kids until the 2nd trimester."

"You mean?"

"Yes, Honey, you know what I mean. And don't worry, I know you are not that into physical appearance."

**A/N: I decided to give them another baby as the couple are both too young to have another one before Lily can go to Hogwarts. Hopefully they'll have another girl.**

**Thanks for enduring all my fluffiness and for all the reads and reviews. I hope I have been able to put a bit of smile on your lips.**

**A shameless plug but I wrote a one-shot HBP missing moment Emerald and Chocolate and planning to publish some of my previous ones here (mostly HBP missing moments) and a couple of multi-chaps AUs. Still, everything about Harry and Ginny, no tragedy but lots of love. Because Harry and Ginny is My Couple through through.**


End file.
